Juge
by Storiesmania
Summary: AU Peu de personne savent qu'il y a une personne dans Storybrooke que les autres n'ont jamais vu. Qui est-il donc ce fameux Juge, comme le nomme le jeune Henry ? Quel lien vas-t-il tisser avec les gens de la ville ? Comment géreras-t-il sa paternité ? Parviendras-t-il à conserver son calme malgré la disparition de sa fille unique: Lily ? (Couple Lily surprise)


**Note de l'auteur:**

Bonsoir/Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un long OS qui se déroule dans l'univers de Once upon a time et présente le père de Lily.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas suivis les théoriues, vu qu'aucunes n'ont été prouvées par le show. J'ai donc inventé un dragon pour endosser ce rôle.

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Juge

Il reste constamment chez lui, personne ne sait qu'il est là et de toute façon, nul n'ose s'approcher de sa maison. Quand la faim vient le titiller, il se revêt d'un déguisement et sort lorsqu'il fait sombre. Il ne souhaite pas effrayer les autres habitants. En journée, il ne peut être lui-même, et c'est dangereux pour lui de mettre les pieds dehors à cause du recensement qui est en cours en ville. Depuis le temps qu'il a disparu, il est certains que tout le monde le prendrait pour un intrus, à l'exception de Georges. Il est son ami et vient lui faire le ravitaillement plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Mais, ces derniers temps, il ne passe plus que très rarement. Alors, il est obligé de se débrouiller tout seul.

Souvent, lors de ce genre de sortie, il se plaît à regarder à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque pour admirer les rayonnages. Il aime beaucoup la lecture, mais il a entendu parler du mari de la bibliothécaire, et ces histoires lui en glacerait presque le sang. Mais il faut aussi dire que cet homme ne fait plus rien de maléfique depuis quelque temps. D'après beaucoup de gens en ville, la vie de famille a réussit à le réformer. Il ne reste pas longtemps devant l'établissement, il doit encore aller chercher son dîner.

Il appréhende toujours ce moment parce qu'il y a du monde jusque très tard dans la soirée dans le seul restaurant de la ville. Il prend son courage à deux mains et pousse la porte. Tous les regards se rivent sur lui, il semble qu'un événement particulier est célébré ce soir-là. Il s'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un jeune garçon de sa connaissance ne l'attrape par la manche. Il baisse les yeux sur l'enfant âgé d'un peu plus de douze ans et lui sourit avant de demander:

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que je viens d'interrompre un moment important, mon petit Henry ?

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas Juge. On fête mon anniversaire ! Vous devriez vous joindre à nous. Ce n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps tout seul sans voir du monde. On est sur le point de manger le gâteau. Il est trop gros même pour nous tous !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée mon garçon. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise en société.

Il s'apprête à tourner les talons lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpelle:

\- Attendez ! C'est vous le fameux Juge qui avez sorti mon fils d'un ravin ?

Il se tourne dans la direction d'où provient la voix et reconnaît les traits de Regina Mills, l'une des deux mères de l'enfant ainsi que la maire de la ville et, anciennement, la méchante reine. Il salue poliment la charmante femme aux cheveux d'ébène en autant son couvre-chef et déclare:

\- Je lui le seul dans toute la ville que ce garçon pourrait nommer ainsi. Lorsque je l'ai sorti de là, il m'a demandé mon nom. Mais, comme j'ai souvent la tête dans les nuages, je me suis présenté sous la fonction que j'occupais dans la ville au moment de la malédiction. En vérité, mon prénom, donné par ce sort, est Ewen qui en breton signifie également "celui qui juge", à ce que j'ai pu lire dans l'un des vieux livre que j'ai déniché chez moi. Au final, on peut dire que votre sortilège est resté assez logique votre majesté.

\- Hum je vois. Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez exactement dans les bois à pareille heure ?

\- Tout comme la jeune Scarlett, que je croise à l'occasion sous sa forme de louve, j'affectionne les balades nocturnes. Cela me fait me sentir plus proche de ceux que j'ai perdu.

\- Êtes-vous un loup-garou dans ce cas ?

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre, le chaperon rouge, ayant entendu son nom depuis la réserve du restaurant se rapproche et dit:

\- Son odeur est loin de celle d'un loup. J'aurais déjà informé les habitants si j'avais eu connaissance de la présence d'un autre enfant de la lune dans les parages.

\- Qui est-il alors ? demande l'un des nains toujours accrochés à Blanche-Neige.

Des hypothèses commencent alors à fuser de tous les coins, mettant mal à l'aise le concerné qui se recroqueville en boule sur le sol. Il n'a pas la force de quitter l'endroit et emploi son énergie à essayé de se calmer. "Je ne dois surtout pas me transformer ici. Pas maintenant. Ils ont déjà tellement de soupçons, et puis je risque de tout casser. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas fichu de contrôler mes changements de forme ?!", se dit-il, sans se rendre compte tout de suite que quelqu'un a posé une main dans son dos. Lorsqu'il le remarque, il roule pour faire face à la bibliothécaire qui lui tend une fiole et lui dit:

\- Buvez ça. Mon mari vient de la préparer. Cela devrait stabiliser votre forme actuelle.

Un peu sceptique, Ewen avale le contenu de la bouteille et se sent tout de suite mieux. La jeune femme l'aide alors à se relever puis Regina, qui a tout vu, invite les autres habitants à se taire. Au final, c'est Rumpelstilskin qui parvient à obtenir le calme en adoptant une attitude qu'il avait à l'époque où il employait encore ces facultés magique pour faire le mal et qui a toujours effrayé les gens. Il sourit à Regina qui le remercie puis se tourne vers Ewen et lui demande:

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Il se contente d'acquiescer, encore un peu chancelant et Belle, c'est le nom de la bibliothécaire, l'aide à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Juste après, Henry, pas le moins du monde effrayé malgré ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Juge, s'approche de lui et demande:

\- Vous pourriez expliquer ce qu'il vous est arrivé à l'instant ? Il semblerait que mon grand-père soit le seul à y avoir compris quelque chose.

\- Ce que vous venez de voir est la raison pour laquelle je ne sors plus de chez moi depuis que la sauveuse nous a libéré du premier sort. Heureusement que le ténébreux est intervenu parce que, dans le cas contraire, vous auriez fini écrasés sous ma vraie forme et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si j'avais causé une telle hécatombe. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mes pouvoirs et je crois que si je le pouvais, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais quitté ce monde pour éviter de blesser qui que ce soit.

\- Votre véritable forme doit être immense si vous dîtes être capable de tous nous écraser, fait remarquer Emma Swan.

\- Vous avez déjà affronté une créature comme moi princesse. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu beau la chercher partout, je ne parviens pas à la trouver ... Il y a trop d'odeurs différentes dans cette ville.

\- Une créature que j'ai affronté vous dites ... Il y en a eu tellement.

Elle se tourne vers Rumpelstilskin et lui demande:

\- À votre avis, quelle créature serait la plus à même à exercer la fonction de juge parmi toutes celles contre qui j'ai lutté ?

\- Il n'y en a qu'une: le dragon. Mais, en général, ils n'ont aucun mal à gérer leurs capacités.

\- Un dragon ? Tu veux dire comme Maléfique ?

\- Oui, et comme sa fille aussi. Tu sais, ton amie Lilith, séparée de sa mère par tes parents.

\- Je te prie de ne pas ramener le sujet sur le tapis Rumpel. Si Maléfique était là, elle t'aurait étranglée pour avoir osé énoncer cet épisode très pénible de sa vie.

Complètement perturbé par la conversation en cours, Ewen met le visage dans ses mains et sent que ces écailles viennent petit à petit remplacer sa peau. Il décide alors de sortir en courant, ne laissant personne l'approcher et se transforme dans la grande rue à côté du restaurant. Heureusement, aucune voiture ne circule pour le moment, il n'y a donc personne à blesser. Les invités de l'anniversaire d'Henry, autrement dit, presque toute la ville, sortent peu de temps après et voient la bête mythologique roulée en boule au milieu de la route.

\- Mazette ! Il est deux fois plus gros que Maléfique !, s'exclame quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Regina, je pense que tu devrais prévenir ton amie ainsi que Lilith, déclare Rumpel.

L'interpellée ne réagit pas aux dires du ténébreux, du moins pas par des paroles, mais elle compose le numéro de son amie et lui expose la situation. Il ne faut que quelques minutes aux deux dragonnes pour se manifester. En sentant l'énergie familière des nouvelles venues, Ewen, alias le dragon doré et argenté avec quelques écailles marron bloquant la circulation dans la grand-rue, lève la tête pour regarder dans leur direction. Il ne peut pour l'instant reprendre sa forme humaine, mais ses yeux de reptiles remarquent bien la surprise et la joie dans les yeux de la blonde.

Quelque chose d'étrange renaît alors dans son cœur, une sensation de sérénité et d'apaisement qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti. Dès lors, il sut qui elle était, mais il ne pouvait parler dans ce corps de reptile, du moins pas en ce moment. Il se concentre donc sur ce qu'il ressent et fini par trouver en lui la force de prendre ses traits d'humain. Les écailles disparaissent vite remplacées par une peau légèrement basanée, ses yeux noirs devinrent bleu comme la mer, ses cheveux marron revinrent sur sa tête, poussant jusqu'à la base de son coup, puis ses cicatrices reprirent leur place sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les cacher.

Il aurait voulu éviter que les jeunes gens de l'assemblée les remarquent, mais il n'a pas été assez rapide. Les marques de combats couvrant son visage ont été vues sous la lumière lunaire. Il a honte de lui et de ses marques rouges sur son visage, en plus, il a peur. Il y a plus que ses problèmes de métamorphose qui le contraignent à rester cloîtré chez lui, il craint d'être rejeté de tous. Mais, plus que tout, il est terrifié par quelqu'un dans la foule, une personne qu'il sait être responsable de la mort de son père. Il n'est pas loin de lui d'ailleurs cet homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleus et à l'allure princière. Il se tient bien droit aux côtés de sa femme la bien connue Blanche-Neige.

À sa vue, Ewen recule de quelques pas, s'apprêtant à prendre la fuite, jusqu'à ce que, remarquant le trouble du dragon, qui ne détache pas le regard de son grand-père maternel, le jeune Henry s'approche de lui et demande:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Juge ?

Ce dernier se laisse tomber sur le macadam, la tête sur ses genoux collés à sa poitrine, puis se penche d'avant en arrière dans une veine tentative de retrouver son calme. Tous observent la scène, déstabilisés par l'attitude du dragon. Ils se sont attendus à ce qu'il détruise tout sur son passage, mais il se contente de pleurer alors que le jeune garçon se met à sa hauteur pour essayer de le calmer. À part Georges, le gamin est le seul à connaître un peu ce dragon et finit par l'apaiser.

Il l'aide ensuite à se relever et l'encourage à dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur, en essayant de rester le plus zen possible. Ewen prend alors une profonde inspiration puis il s'approche un peu de Charmant et en le désignant, il déclare, bien qu'il bégaye un peu sur le coup de l'émotion:

\- C'est lui ... C'est lui ... C'est de sa faute si je suis ainsi ! Depuis qu'il l'a tué, plus rien n'a jamais fonctionné comme il le fallait dans ma vie.

En rage, il fonce sur le prince et l'attrape par le col de sa veste pour le plaquer contre un lampadaire. Sa victime se débat, mais sentant qu'il ne peut pas faire lâcher prise au dragon, il préfère lui parler:

\- Je n'ai jamais tué personne, sauf pour défendre les miens ! Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais ...

Une voix familière aux oreilles d'Ewen lui parvient alors et il reconnaît son ami Georges:

\- Terrassé un dragon ? Mais tu l'a fait mon "fils". Rappelle toi, c'était lorsque Midas t'a demandé de prouver que tu étais digne de la main de sa fille.

En entendant la satisfaction dans la voix de son ami, Ewen comprend alors qu'il savait que ce dragon du royaume du roi au touché d'or était son géniteur. Il relâche sa prise sur Charmant et se tourne vers Georges, le visage déformé par une rage encore plus grande que celle qui menaçait d'éclater quand Henry est parvenu à le raisonner.

\- Tu savais qui il était ! Tu étais mon ami depuis si longtemps. J'étais à tes côtés lorsque ta femme est morte. Je t'ai soutenu. Tu avais aussi connaissance de la maladie de mon père, il voulait juste avoir la paix. Si tu n'avais pas fait en sorte qu'il soit découvert, il n'aurait pas eu à se défendre, ni à chercher pitance dans les villages de Midas. Il était dévasté par le même chagrin que celui duquel je t'ai aidé à te sortir et toi, comment tu me remercies ? En planifiant un plan impliquant la mort de mon père. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Réunir deux foutus royaume, simplement à cause de ta cupidité !

Georges recule, stupéfait de voir autant de haine dans le regard de son ancien ami, mais ce dernier est vif. Il l'attrape, par la gorge cette fois, et se met à serrer. Pendant quelques instant, personne n'ose intervenir, puis, surprenant tout le monde, c'est Maléfique qui se place à ses côtés et s'adresse à lui dans une langue qu'eux seuls semblent comprendre. Enfin, tout le monde à l'exception des fées, du ténébreux, et de belle, qui sont tous assez cultivés pour reconnaître la langue des dragons. Les traits d'Ewen se détendent puis il délivre Georges qui tombe au sol.

Sa gorge n'a aucune marque de strangulation, car contrairement à ce qu'ils ont tous pensé, le dragon n'a pu se résoudre à tuer son ancien ami. Maintenant, il discute tranquillement avec Maléfique et son sourire ainsi que son regard rivé sur Lilith laisse entendre à tous qu'elle lui a révélé sa paternité car elle a reconnu en lui le dragon avec qui elle a eu son bébé. La jeune femme est complètement perdue jusqu'à ce que le duo lui explique ce qu'il se passe et elle s'évanouit, rattrapée de justesse par son père.

Ce dernier la passe ensuite à sa mère puis il va s'excuser auprès de Charmant, qui en fait, s'est avéré n'être qu'un outil dans le plan né de la cupidité du roi Georges. Le prince, sachant que le dragon est sincère et a aussi des circonstances atténuantes, accepte ses excuses, surtout qu'il ne lui a pas fait trop mal, puis il rentre chez lui avec sa femme, leur fille, leur bébé, et leur petit-fils: le jeune Henry. Ewen est un peu troublé de savoir que son jeune ami est le petit-fils de celui qui a décapité son père, mais cela ne diminue en rien l'affection qu'il porte à ce petit garçon qui lui fait penser à son petit-frère lorsqu'il avait cet âge.

"Au moins, se dit le dragon, cette famille est complète et heureuse. Moi, j'ai encore du chemin à faire pour prendre mon rôle de père, si t'en est que Lilith m'accepte comme tel. Après tout, je suis loin d'être le père idéal, et elle n'a plus vraiment besoin de moi à son âge."

La suite des événements lui prouve le contraire, lorsque la jeune femme brune disparaît sans laisser de traces. Ses pouvoirs sont toujours aussi instables, mais avec l'aide de Maléfique et, à l'occasion, du ténébreux, ses périodes de contrôle deviennent de plus en plus grandes. Mais pour le moment, aucun d'eux n'a le coeur à s'entraîner. La jeune femme, malgré sa part très sombre, a réussi à se tailler une place dans la société et beaucoup de gens l'apprécie, c'est pourquoi une foule impressionnante se rassemble pour mener les recherches dans la forêt. Scarlett, sa grand-mère, Archie et son chien Pongo, mènent chacun une équipe afin d'avoir plus de chance de la retrouver avec leur flair. Quant au duo de dragons, ils la cherchent depuis les airs en compagnie des fées qui ont retrouvés leurs pouvoirs depuis qu'i nouveau de la poudre de fée à Storybrook. Dans le dernier groupe de recherche, mené par la shérif Emma Swan, se retrouvent les différents magiciens: Zelena, Hadès, Rumpelstilskin, Cora et Regina, les choses se passent plutôt bien malgré les tentions entrent eux, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Ils sont bien organisés grâce à la parfaite coordination des groupes, gérée par Blanche qui a réussit à devenir amie avec Ewen et l'est restée, même lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle et son mari ont arraché Lilith à Maléfique. Cependant, ils ont beau chercher partout, ils ne parviennent pas à trouver le moindre indice et cela inquiète grandement Ewen qui est le seul au courant du secret de sa fille. Elle est venue se confier à lui quelques semaines avant sa disparition et elle lui avait demandé de s'asseoir avant de tout lui raconter. Il ne peut pas oublier cette conversation qui, encore aujourd'hui, tourne dans sa tête.

 _Un mardi matin comme tant d'autres: Ewen Law, alias Juge ou, de son nom de dragon Gurvan, qui étrangement, signifie sagesse en breton, ce qui convient parfaitement vu que sa fille veut justement lui demander conseil; est tranquillement en train de lire un livre lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce. En sentant l'énergie de son unique enfant aussi troublée, il sait tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas et cette impression se justifie lorsqu'il voit des larmes sur ses joues. Il pose son livre sur la petite table basse et se lève pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle lui conseille de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fait avec inquiétude, puis elle lui explique pourquoi elle est venue alors qu'habituellement, à cette heure, elle travaille sur ses pouvoirs avec sa mère:_

 _\- Depuis quelque temps, je me sens mal, je suis régulièrement prise d'envies étranges et je n'arrive plus vraiment à garder mes repas. Je suis donc allée voir un médecin. Je pensais que j'étais simplement malade, mais après m'avoir examinée, le docteur Whale m'a annoncée que j'étais enceinte. Mais, là n'est pas le problème. En fait, je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à mon compagnon qui est si préoccupé à cause de notre différence d'âge qu'il ne remarque pas ce qu'il se passe juste sous son nez !_

 _\- Tu veux dire que je vais être grand-père ?_

 _\- Oui, répond-elle avec un sourire._

 _\- Et personne n'est au courant, à part le docteur, toi et moi ?_

 _Là encore elle répond positivement puis il dit:_

 _\- Ta mère va me tuer si je ne lui en parle pas, mais j'imagine que tu serais allé la voir si tu voulais qu'elle soit au courant... Alors ! Dit moi, qui est le futur papa ?_

 _\- Je suis sûre que tu peux deviner._

Encore aujourd'hui, il ignore l'identité de cet homme et ne sait pas non plus si Lilith a fini par lui parler de son état. Mais, ce n'est pas le genre d'Ewen de trahir un secret que quelqu'un lui a confié. Il se refait alors mentalement la liste des indices qu'elle lui a laissé ce jour-là:

1\. Il a longtemps vécu sous la malédiction.

2\. Physiquement, il a une dizaine d'années de plus que Lilith.

3\. Il aime les animaux.

4\. Il est toujours prêt à aider quelqu'un dans le besoin.

5\. Il n'a aucun parent proche à Storybrooke.

C'était bien maigre comme piste et il a quasiment renoncé à chercher l'identité de cet homme lorsque au moment de faire le point sur les recherches du jour, il voit l'expression complètement abattue du docteur Hopper, également connu comme étant Jiminy Cricket. Ewen réalise alors qu'il a toutes les caractéristiques données par sa fille. Il a la réponse à l'énigme sous les yeux depuis le début. Tout prend sens d'un seul coup dans la tête du dragon: les petits gestes de sa fille à l'égard du docteur, et inversement, lorsqu'elle l'emmenait pour ses séances de psychanalyses, le fait que cet homme n'oubliait jamais d'apporter un cadeau à Lilith le jour de son anniversaire, mais aussi sa grande inquiétude en ce moment, qui surpasse même celle des meilleurs amis de la jeune femme.

A la fin du meeting, qui se conclu sur une phrase disant qu'ils ne la retrouverons peut-être jamais, le roux reste seul dans la pièce avec son chien, couché à ses pieds, et son parapluie porte bonheur sur les genoux. Jamais Ewen n'a vu le psy, d'habitude si joyeux, dans un tel état. Il se dit qu'il ne peut le laisser ainsi et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Pour le faire bouger de là, il en vient presque à se demander s'il doit briser la promesse faite à sa fille, mais préfère l'inviter à dîner chez lui.

Conscient que son ami dragon ne désire que l'aider à se changer les idées, Archie accepte de l'accompagner et ne regrette pas sa décision en sentant un délicat fumet provenant de la cuisine. Depuis quelques semaines, Maléfique, qui a renforcé son amitié avec Regina, prend des cours de cuisine auprès de celle-ci afin de ne plus être dépendante du restaurant de Granny bien qu'elle a appris à apprécier la vieille femme avec le temps. Elle sourit en voyant le docteur Hopper passer la porte avec son chien. Mais, elle reste au fourneau, de peur de laisser cuire trop longtemps cuire la lasagne qu'elle a préparé et qu'elle veut éviter de gâcher en la brûlant. Lorsqu'elle met le plat sur la table pour le laisser refroidir un peu, elle salue le docteur puis embrasse son compagnon.

Pendant le repas, ils discutent de tout et de rien, cela prodigue beaucoup de bien à Archie dont l'inquiétude menace de faire exploser la tête depuis que Lilith est introuvable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de son amour pour la demoiselle à ses parents, mais ignore comment aborder le sujet sans risquer de finir en viande grillée. Tandis qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, Ewen pose soudain une main sur son épaule pour le ramener sur terre et lui proposer du fromage avant qu'ils ne passent au dessert. Il s'en sert un bout, puis lorsque le gâteau arrive finalement à table, le docteur ne peut plus retenir ses larme tant il lui rappelle Lilith.

Maléfique croit un instant que sa cuisine était remise en cause et s'apprête à entrer dans une colère noire. Elle a encore du mal à gérer ses changements d'humeur qui surviennent aux moments les plus inattendus. Cependant, en remarquant l'expression de son compagnon, elle se retient et préfère chercher un mouchoir pour leur invité. Il la remercie entre deux sanglots puis au bout de quelques minutes, il parvient à retrouver son calme puis prend congé de ses hôtes sans expliquer ce qui a suscité chez lui l'arrivée du dessert.

L'ancien criquet se retrouve alors à errer dans la forêt en compagnie de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes et est emporté dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Enfin, il pense avoir changé de place, mais il n'en est rien. Il vient de trouver le premier indice laissé par Lilith afin que les siens puissent la retrouver. Les leçons de sa mère et des autres personnes dotées de pouvoirs ont porté leur fruit. Ce qu'il voit donne envie de pleurer à la conscience mais en se disant que celle qu'il aime compte sur lui, il appelle la fée bleue, espérant qu'elle réponde malgré l'heure tardive. Elle apparaît à ses côtés, se retenant difficilement de bailler mais après avoir entendu la description de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle passe la zone au peigne fin afin d'être sûre qu'il n'a rien manqué.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle attend que les renforts ne viennent les aider à déchiffrer l'énigme que leur a laissée la jeune femme, dans un but évidant d'éviter que son kidnappeur ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait au cas où il l'aurait surprise, elle se rend compte qu'Archie s'est volatilisé. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps au docteur pour comprendre le message de Lilith. Il sait bien sûr que ce n'est pas prudent d'aller affronter le responsable de la disparition de sa bien-aimée tout seul, mais il ne veut pas risquer que quelqu'un soit blessé.

Seulement, il est loin de se douter que le père de la brune est parvenu à le suivre et passe inaperçu en se fondant dans les ombres de la nuit. Une fois à destination, le psy entre sans la moindre angoisse dans la demeure, prêt à tout affronter pour sortir celle qu'il aime des griffes de celui qui l'a enlevée. Il est surpris de découvrir le roi Georges en train de regarder Lilith qui se fait torturer par l'un de ses hommes de main. En colère comme jamais encore auparavant, le criquet laisse sa rage sortir par sa bouche tandis qu'il adresse ces mots:

\- J'aurais dû me douter que cela ne pouvait être que vous ! Vous êtes encore bien plus tordu que Rumpel ! Lui au moins, il a une limite que jamais il ne franchit. N'avez-vous donc pas fait suffisamment de mal à cette famille ?!

En le voyant, le monarque éclate de rire et dit amusé:

\- Oh j'ai peur. Le petit criquet se rebiffe. C'est tellement ridicule. Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter avec un sale cabot et un parapluie presque aussi vieux que toi ? Je mérite le bonheur que vous avez tous eu, même ce vieux crocodile, comme Crochet appelait le ténébreux avant de repasser dans le bon camp dans une veine tentative de pouvoir gagner le coeur de la Sauveuse. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour ça ! Et cela commence par pourrir la vie de tous ceux qui me l'ont gâchée !

\- Lilith n'était pas encore née à cette époque ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel envers une innocente ?! Vous n'avez pas de coeur !

Depuis sa position, le dragon, toujours dissimulé dans la pénombre peut sentir, dans la détermination du criquet, toute la force de son amour pour sa fille. Maintenant certains que Lilith sera en sécurité avec Archie, bien qu'il manque de capacités de combat, il s'apprête à se montrer lorsqu'un duel, épée contre parapluie, débute entre le roux et le chauve. Le psy ne s'en sort pas trop mal, mais Ewen sait qu'il ne peut pas laisser cet affrontement s'éterniser: premièrement parce que sa fille ne tiendra pas longtemps si elle n'est pas soignée, et deuxièmement par ce qu'un parapluie n'est pas fait pour résister aux assauts d'une épée. Il envoie donc un appel mental aux autres puis se joint à son probable, futur gendre.

Les renforts arrivent rapidement et cette fois, vu l'identité de celui qui va le garder à l'œil, le roi Georges ne risque pas de s'évader. Hadès a eu bien plus de mal que les autres "méchants" réformés à s'intégrer à la communauté de Storybrooke, il doit sa réussite à Ewen avec lequel il a sympathisé de manière quasi-instantanée, et est plus que ravi de lui rendre service. Quoi qu'il en soit, une heure plus tard, une fois le roi félon derrière les barreaux et la jeune dragonne à l'hôpital, tout le monde parviens à se détendre, sauf Archie. Il fait les cent pas à la manière d'un lion en cage et personne ne comprend pourquoi il semble si inquiet alors que Lilith est en de bonnes mains. Le dragon en revanche voit clair dans l'attitude du criquet et il pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste d'apaisement avant de lui faire prendre l'air dehors. Il l'emmène jusqu'au bord de la rivière avant de le faire asseoir sur un banc et déclare:

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'aimerait pas te voir dans un état pareil. Ma petite dragonne est plus en forme qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi prend-elle autant de temps à guérir ?

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le dragon grogne, frustré, autant par le fait qu'il est sur le point de briser sa promesse, que par le fait qu'Archie n'ai pas perçu le changement chez Lilith. Soudain, le criquet, après s'être plongé dans une profonde réflexion, bondit sur ses jambes et s'exclame:

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Elle est enceinte n'est-ce pas ?!

Ewen sourit après avoir soupiré de soulagement puis applaudit son futur gendre, soulagé qu'il ait fini par réaliser ce qu'il se passait sans qu'il ne dise clairement le secret de sa fille. Les deux hommes se regardent alors, un est très calme, et rit doucement de l'angoisse injustifiée de l'autre. Ce dernier qui croit que le premier va le tuer pour avoir mis enceinte sa fille unique, mais cela ne fait pas partie des projets du dragon. Il rassure d'ailleurs Archie sur ce point puis ils retournent ensemble à l'hôpital où Maléfique et quelques autres sont regroupés dans la salle d'attente en guettant le médecin pour recevoir des nouvelle de la blessée.

Elle lance un regard inquiet dans la direction d'Archie tandis que Pongo lui bondit dessus pour le lécher affectueusement. Rumpelstilskin, malgré la situation hilarante, décide de calmer l'animal en voyant que le criquet ne parviens pas à le faire, puis l'aide à se relever. Le docteur veut remercier le ténébreux mais il est coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée du médecin en charge de Lilith. Toute l'attention se centre donc sur lui qui approche rapidement des parents de la jeune femme. Avec le sourire, il les informe que tout va bien. Leur fille est réveillée et il ne lui faudra que quelques jours de soins avant d'être guérie. Il conseille cependant de ne pas entrer à plus de 3 par visite, plus la fatiguerait trop. Il est donc décidé que Maléfique, Ewen et Archie vont la voir les premiers tandis qu'Henri à la garde du dalmatien. La voix de la jeune femme leur arrive aux oreilles, assez faible mais tout de même audible:

\- Papa, maman, Archie, je suis tellement contente de vous voir et d'être sortie de ce calvaire.

\- Nous sommes ravis que tu te portes bien trésor, déclare le couple en simultané.

Le psy ne dit rien, les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge, il ne peut détacher son regard des blessures de la jeune femme et s'en veut de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Il ne cesse d'imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle et du bébé qu'elle attend, s'il avait tardé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas les expressions troublées des dragons, mais est ramené sur terre par Lilith qui dit:

\- J'y serais probablement encore si Archie n'avait pas décodé mon message.

Sa mère se tourne alors vers le roux puis lui demande:

\- Ce que vient de dire Lilith est-il exact ?

\- Oui. Aussi vrai que la blessure que j'ai reçu en me battant contre Georges en utilisant mon parapluie comme s'il s'était agi d'une arme.

\- Mais ... Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça depuis que nous sommes là ! Es-tu allé voir un médecin au moins ?! demande Ewen qui devient pâle comme un linge, ce qui s'explique par sa peur qu'un membre de son entourage se retrouve avec des cicatrices aussi ignobles que les siennes.

\- Gurvan, dit sa compagne d'une voix douce, calme toi. Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'Archie, toi tu restes ici.

L'interpellé fait la moue, tandis qu'elle sort en compagnie du roux et intercepte le docteur Whale afin qu'il examine la jambe blessée du criquet.

Une fois ce dernier en de bonnes mains, elle retourne dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'assoit à côté du lit de sa fille. Un long silence s'installe entre les trois dragons, jusqu'à ce qu'une question de Maléfique ne le brise:

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu fréquentes le docteur Hopper ?

Déstabilisée par la question, Lilith se met à rougir et joue distraitement avec quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle se tourne vers son père sans répondre et il déclare:

\- Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien dit à ta mère et il a deviné tout seul.

\- Tant mieux, je veux pouvoir en parler avec elle moi-même.

\- Me parler de quoi ?

\- De ma relation avec Archie.

\- Je me disais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ton père t'aidait dans cette tâche, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à celui-ci.

\- Ne le regarde pas comme ça maman. Il n'est au courant que depuis cinq semaines.

\- CINQ SEMAINES ! Et il ne t'est as venu à l'idée de m'en parler ?!

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'étais certaine que tu réagirais comme tu es en train de le faire. Papa a toujours eu l'air plus paisible que toi, et plus discret aussi. J'avais besoin de conseils et d'une personne tranquille, papa répond à ces deux critères.

Entendre ça de la bouche de sa fille stupéfait Maléfique au point qu'elle en perd ses mots. Quant à Ewen, il s'approche doucement de Lilith et murmure à son oreille:

\- Tu devrais lui parler de ton état maintenant. Si tu attends trop, elle risque de tout démolir.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis informe sa mère de la situation. Elle est tellement choquée qu'elle s'évanouit, rattrapée de justesse par Archie qui vient de passer la porte. En jetant un regard interrogateur à son ami, il comprend quand il lui désigne le ventre de Lilith puis Maléfique, que la demoiselle a révélé son secret à sa maman. Il installe délicatement la blonde sur un fauteuil, puis prend place sur le lit de sa belle, et l'enlace tendrement en faisant bien attention de ne pas appuyer sur ses plaies. Lorsqu'il la libère, elle le fixe droit dans les yeux et lui demande:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée d'élever un enfant ?

\- Je suis très heureux que vous soyez tous les deux en pleine forme. Et franchement, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie en te voyant inconsciente entre les mains du laquais de Georges. Si j'avais su à ce moment-là que tu étais enceinte, je n'aurais pas hésité à appeler Hadès pour qu'il nous débarrasse enfin de ce roi qui ne cesse de nous causer des ennuis.

\- Il t'aurait sans doute rendu ce service avec joie. Tu sais bien qu'il adore collectionner les âmes, même s'il évite de traîner en Enfer depuis qu'il est en couple avec Zelena. Il ne veut pas pervertir l'âme de Robyn, bien qu'il n'aime pas spécialement les enfants. Il fait des efforts pour sa sorcière.

\- Tout le monde fait des efforts pour ceux qu'ils aiment Ewen. On peut le constater en observant la plupart des couples dans cette ville. Enfin bref, cela n'est pas le sujet. La réponse à ta question chérie, c'est oui. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive si tôt dans notre relation.

Elle sourit, enchantée qu'il ne la contraigne pas à s'en débarrasser comme l'a fait son précédent petit-ami, bien qu'elle comprenne ses craintes.

\- Nous ne serons pas seuls dans cette nouvelle étape de notre vie. Nos amis seront là pour nous soutenir, tout comme notre famille.

Il lui rend son sourire puis caresse sa joue avant de demander:

\- Tu en es à combien de temps ?

\- 2 mois et demi d'après le docteur Whale. En tout cas, je ne vais pas pondre un oeuf.

Elle pense ensuite: "Je n'imagine même pas la réaction qu'auraient eu les infirmières si cela m'était arrivé la première fois. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en parle avec Archie. Je ne peux plus cacher ce genre d'événement."

Elle s'apprête justement à en faire mention lorsque sa mère se réveille et les félicite pour l'heureux événement à venir avant de dire à Archie:

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à bien veiller sur elle si tu ne veux pas finir dans l'estomac d'une araignée, jeune criquet.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je ne laisserais rien leur arriver.

Un bref coup porté à la porte les fait sursauter, mais il ne s'agit que de la sauveuse qui est venue voir si les visiteurs suivants peuvent entrer.

\- Nous sortons dans un instant Emma.

La jeune femme reste à l'entrée de la chambre, regardant les parents de son amie d'enfance lui dire au revoir puis Archie embrasse la brune sur les lèvres. Cela la laisse la blonde sans voix, même lorsque le docteur Hopper lui dit qu'elle aura des explications plus tard.

Le soir même, alors que Maléfique et Ewen préparent le dîner chez eux avec Blanche-Neige, Cora, et Regina, Archie sort prendre l'air et est interpellé par la sauveuse. Il se tourne vers elle puis l'invite à s'asseoir avant de tout lui raconter. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise mais le félicite, bien contente que son amie d'enfance puisse compter sur quelqu'un comme Archie. Maintenant, il ne leur reste plus qu'à affronter les jugements que beaucoup dans la ville porterons sur eux lorsqu'ils seront au courant. Les autres membres de la famille, que ce soient les Charmant, les Mills, les Gold ou les Killian, promettent de ne pas en parler jusqu'à ce que Lilith soit sortie de l'hôpital. Le repas terminé, tous donnent un coup de main pour la vaisselle puis chacun rentre chez lui même Jiminy, qui rassuré par ses amis et sa future belle-famille, passe la nuit la plus agréable depuis l'enlèvement.

Quand Lilith est finalement autorisée à quitter l'établissement de soin, elle est récupérée là-bas par Archie au volant de sa voiture blanche puis ils vont fêter son rétablissement dans le restaurant de Granny. Le criquet ouvre galamment à la brune qui entre la première, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, et elle est vite suivie de Pongo. Ce dernier file voir Henry tandis qu'Archie referme la porte derrière eux. Ils sont accueillis par les applaudissements de la majorité des gens présents puis vont s'asseoir à une table où des places ont été gardées pour eux par les soins d'Emma et Marco qui ont été, avec les parents de Lilith, les principaux organisateurs de cette soirée. Lily se place à gauche de la sauveuse, quant à son compagnon, il s'assoit à droite du sculpteur sur bois puis un toast est porté en l'honneur de la jeune femme avant qu'Henry ne demande, en chuchotant aux oreilles du couple:

\- Vous avez déjà pensé à des prénoms pour le bébé ?

\- Pas encore mon grand, répond Archie avec un sourire franc.

\- Mais si tu as des idées à nous donner, nous serons ravis de les entendre, ajoute Lily.

\- Chouette ! J'ai déjà fait une liste, déclare-t-il en sortant une feuille de papier de sa poche de jean.

Il la tend au psy qui la déplie puis lit quelques noms avant de remercier le jeune garçon pour son adorable attention. Ce dernier retourne alors à sa place et c'est ce moment que choisis Granny pour apporter les plats avant de se joindre à la joyeuse troupe de fêtards.

Le repas s'étale sur toute la soirée, et seuls les parents de jeunes enfants s'en vont avant la fin des festivités pour pouvoir les coucher à une heure descente. Cela laisse malgré tout pas mal de monde avec qui discuter pour les futurs parents qui tous deux rayonnent, jusqu'à ce que la question tant appréhendée finisse par être posée par Atchoum:

\- Qui est le futur père du coup ? ATCHOUM ! On sait bien que ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas comme chez les nains avec les humains... A...A... ATCHOUM !

\- A tes souhaits Atchoum, dit Henry en lui souriant tandis que Lily le regarde sans savoir si elle doit ou non répondre à la question du nain.

\- Je pense que cela ne regarde que les concernés, déclare Emma, voulant éviter que la dragonne ne se mette en colère car elle sait très bien qu'une femme enceinte peut être imprévisible puisqu'elle l'a été elle-même.

Lily lance un regard reconnaissant à son amie et le nain ne pose pas davantage de questions délicates, pas plus qu'aucune autre personne dans l'assistance, suite à l'intervention de la sauveuse. Ensuite, tout le monde rentre chez soit, épuisés par la soirée. Archie reconduit les Law chez eux en voiture puis regagne son logement puisque pour le moment il doit encore garder secrète sa relation avec Lily, au moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Il aimerait que cela se passe différemment, mais pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas prêts à révéler leur secret à tout Storybrook.

Plus les jours passent, plus les envies de la jeune dragonne se font étranges. Archie fait de son mieux pour être là à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de son aide. Ils ont même établis un code entre eux, et les personnes qui sont au courant, servent de relais pour passer les messages. C'est par le biais de ce réseau, dont le dernier et plus jeune représentant est Henry, que le jour tant attendu, il apprend l'arrivée imminente de son bébé.

Il rejoint l'hôpital aussi vite que le lui permette les limitations de vitesse et ne doit d'arriver à l'heure dans la pièce qu'à l'intervention d'Hadès, qui, le trouvant trop lent, a fait se garer la voiture sur le côté avant de le téléporter près de lui. Archie, d'abord un peu déboussolé, ne réalise pas tout de suite où il est mais il retrouve vite ses esprits et entre dans la chambre où Lily l'attend, le nouveau-né déjà dans les bras. Il s'approche doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bébé et embrasse tendrement sa bien-aimée sur le front avant que le docteur Whale n'entre pour leur donner les résultats des examens menés sur le bébé.

\- C'est une petite fille en pleine forme que vous avez là. Félicitation à vous deux.

Les nouveaux parents sourient au médecin, ravis, puis il les laisse en famille. La brune passe doucement l'enfant à Archie, déjà complètement sous le charme de sa fille.

\- Coucou trésor. Bienvenue dans le monde ma chère Émilie. Je suis ton papa et je t'assure que l'on va tous bien prendre soin de toi. Tu auras bientôt l'occasion de rencontrer les autres, mais pour l'instant, ce moment n'est qu'à nous trois.


End file.
